


【DC/蝙超BS】乍见之欢 ABO MPREG 天生一对AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 配对：蝙超/BSWarning：ABO MPREG 天生一对AUSummary：达米安和乔纳森参加了同一个夏令营，在争吵中用一张被撕成两半的合照，他们发现了对方是自己的兄弟，而他们决定让他们的父亲重新在一起，于是他们交换了身份去另一个父亲的家庭。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“您好，先生，您介意我们、、拼个桌吗？”一个柔软音调的询问声从他的身旁传来，布鲁斯惊醒了，他正在度自己成为蝙蝠侠的辛苦一年来的第一个假期，刚迈上这座奢华的游船他就疲乏地只想要找个地方坐下。

玉米香混杂着一股温暖而又柔和的omega香气飘到了他的鼻腔，这股暖暖的味道让他更加昏昏欲睡了，不过他还没忘记回应这个味道好闻的请求者：“当然。”他并不介意自己身边是否多出一个omega，这是度假，他不需要在有更多的逢场作戏。

“哦，谢谢。”本来不安的站在布鲁斯身旁的黑发omega手忙脚乱的拉开椅子坐下，布鲁斯装作忽略了omega急匆匆拉开椅子时椅脚和地面的吱啦摩擦声和手不小心碰到碗碟叮当声，在这一方面，他还是非常有alpha风度。

“工作？”布鲁斯上下打量了omega一下，棕咖色的西装套在omega还没完全发育的身上，显得十分宽大，肩膀处空荡荡的，但是omega高挑的身型有恰好撑起了这件西装，只是让他显得更加less professional(更不专业)了一点。忽略工作上的考量，这件西装的普通陈旧感的颜色更加映衬omega好看的蓝色眼瞳，他看起来就像一个偷穿了父亲外套的大孩子，身边围着一圈柔软乖顺的信息素。哦，他更该待在家里，抚育幼崽。

“不，我是来这里面试的。”omega婉拒了侍应给他倒上的香槟，“橙汁就好，先生、、”

“韦恩，我姓韦恩，你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

“克拉克·肯特。”omega从小圆桌的一面向布鲁斯伸出手来握了握，险些打翻桌布中央的插着一只艳红色玫瑰的玻璃花瓶。

而神使鬼差的布鲁斯告诉了omega他的真名，事后他每每回想起来都觉得自己应该胡绉个‘火柴马龙’什么的假名。不过omega看起来并没有被名字后缀的韦恩吓到，当然，更可能的是他根本不知道布鲁斯韦恩这个名字代表什么，而布鲁斯已经从他的口中套出了大把的信息‘克拉克·肯特，19岁，堪萨斯人，来游船上见一位刁难他的报社面试官’。 

“先生们，你们的单子。”为他们倒完酒的侍应塞了两张白底黑字的菜单到桌上，布鲁斯顺手从桌上抽出一张，快速的在菜单栏上勾选，红酒山鸡，鹅肝排，普罗旺斯炖菜和洋葱汤，再加上一瓶巴黎酒庄的红酒。

对面传来了omega和侍应的小声交谈声，时间有些过长了，当布鲁斯点完单抬起头时正巧看到坐在他对面的omega两颊漫上绯色，“我就点、、、”，传来omega迟疑拖长尾音的软音。布鲁斯打断了他们，“再给我加一份马赛鱼汤和布列塔尼可丽饼，把之前点的的红酒换成香槟。我们是一起的。”从克拉克窘迫的表情和慌张的动作并不难看出这个只是被要求来游轮上面试的omega并没有预估到轮船上奢靡的消费和餐点背后的不菲的数字。

“哦，韦恩先生。”克拉克的表情看上去更加窘迫了，他的手不安的放在身侧，“把您的电话号码给我吧，我会向您汇款的，等，过一段时间。”

“嘿，Kiddo，放松一点，我不是猫，也不会咬你的脑袋。”侍者为他们打开了香槟，布鲁斯拿了一个新玻璃杯在其中注满酒液递给了克拉克。

淡金色的酒液在杯子轻轻地打转，小气泡从杯底打着旋儿浮到表面破裂，omega腼腆地接过了杯子，淡淡抿了一口。

‘他绝对不知道自己在这个餐厅里有多夺目。’奇怪的胜负欲和占有欲让布鲁斯的心浮了起来，他没法在忽视那些悄悄地瞟到他们这桌的alpha的目光，嘿，你得告诉他们这个omega有主了，alpha。

“所以，你有什么对未来的看法？”布鲁斯抛出了一个话题。

“我想成为一个记者。”omega的眼睛亮闪闪的，那是布鲁斯不曾见过的澄澈和期望。布鲁斯被这样闪亮又火热的太阳灼伤了，但同时又忍不住靠近。

“你看上去还不到年龄。”布鲁斯调笑道，他将侍应送上的那一份可丽饼端到了克拉克边上。

“我已经19了。”omega被戳到了痛处，“只是大学实习。”

“哦，不需要你提醒我你还没满21岁，我正在违反法律不是吗？”布鲁斯松了松自己领带，朝omega露出一个微笑，omega忿忿地在桌子下用自己的膝盖推了一下他的腿，布鲁斯用自己腿勾住了克拉克的小腿。Omega敏感地缩回了自己的腿，甚至身子都往后一退。

“先生夫人，要拍一张合影吗？”一个摄影师举着一个小巧的摄影机凑到了他们的桌前。

“不、、、我们、、、”omega的手不安的在桌子上乱动，布鲁斯握住了它们，温暖柔软的手躺在他的手心，敏感乱动的手指就像飞起来的白羽毛骚动了布鲁斯的心。“当然，谢谢。”

“非常感谢。”他从自己的钱包中掏出了几百刀递给了那个摄影师，接过了那张照片。一位穿着棕褐色西装的omega的手和一身黑色西装礼服alpha紧紧地握着，他们眼眸低垂，像是深深地看着对方，夹在他们之间的一只红色玫瑰和背景上的白色花束就像要垂到他们的鼻尖，闪亮的烟花在他们身后亮起。

12年后

“所以呢？就是一张破照片，喔，所以他就是这样一脚踢在蝙蝠侠屁股上把你踢出了婚姻？”达米安，这个年轻的阿尔法踢了踢桌脚，不耐地摆弄着系在自己脖子上的领结。

“我恐怕这不是这场婚姻的唯一问题，至少不是最主要的。”阿尔弗雷德接过了那半张残缺不全的照片，把它打包进了一个窄小的行李箱中。“达米安少爷，还有五分钟，再迟您可能就要迟到了。”

“嘿，别以为这不是老蝙蝠想要把我甩走，天呐，5美元一周！上天知道我哪里继承来的50亿美金。”达米安拎着那个黑色的昂贵小箱子，忿忿地走出了韦恩老宅，“再见，老伙计。”离开之前他不忘摸了摸提图斯毛茸茸的脑袋。  
坐上黑色宾利，达米安回望那个装修低调豪华的韦恩老宅，除了门口的栅栏和灌木，什么也没有，父亲并没有出来送一送他。

难怪他会被那个omega——他的生母给踹了，达米安这样想着，心中涌起一股快意，不过随即又变得失落。他想到那个omega并没有带走他，他唯一的孩子，是我不够讨人喜欢吗？哪里会有一个omega会丢下一个孩子呢，他不会在黑夜中哭泣吗，用他那颗敏感柔软的心。

“乔纳森，你该起来了！”克拉克穿着一条白色的小围裙，移动着锅铲把锅里的煎蛋翻了一个面，金黄的蛋液被禁锢在面包圈中，形成一个漂亮的正方形，发出滋滋声，黑芝麻被撒成一个笑脸的形状。

完成了，克拉克从冰箱中取出牛奶盒为乔纳森倒了满满一杯，“你不会想要迟到的，亲爱的。”刚刚被被窝中钻出来的omega男孩头发蓬乱，迫不及待地跑到桌边拿起叉子开始用餐。

“我想你已经把所有东西都准备好了？”克拉克说着，把几片生菜夹在面包和火腿中间，用力的切下，把三明治切成可以一口吃掉一个的小三角形，“你可以在路上吃它们。”浅棕色的油纸把它们包起来，和几瓶橙汁一起被塞进了乔纳森的黑色蝙蝠形状的小书包里。

“是的，长官，我马上就出发。”男孩按了按自己脑袋上的鸭舌帽，由着克拉克帮他拉好运动衫上的小褶子，“爸爸再见。巴士已经在楼下了！”急匆匆地，他在自己爸爸的脸颊上亲了亲，紧接着就跳下椅子冲向楼下，“再见！”

克拉克有些不安和焦虑，多半是omega出于自己的幼崽离开自己的本能的慌张，但他可以接受这些（那些用本能描述的废话，它们总是过度的吹捧着AO之间的联结，而克拉克则很清楚那有多荒唐），就像他曾经做的一样。不过他很放心乔纳森，作为一个小omega，学校的老师都评价乔纳森‘有责任心、性格好、聪明’，他并不觉得乔纳森不能适应简单的3周时间的户外营。

“还有谁？”达米安有些挑衅地看了看四周围着他的一群人，那个输给他的男alpha已经脱下了自己身上的护具，有些忿忿地离去。一部分的原因是输了之后的不服气，另一部分的原因更是达米安好不敛口的功劳。

“嘿，你要去看看吗？”几个原本和乔纳森坐在一起的小omega推了推他的手臂，乔纳森的眼神早就因为好奇往那里瞟了好几回了。“当然。”他听见自己说道。

“让我来试试。”也许是天生的好胜心，乔纳森忍不住走上前去看着那个嚣张得意的alpha，好一个纨绔子弟，他在心中默默的吐槽，穿上护具，他径直上前挑剑，而alpha抬起的手顺势向下一挑，乔纳森只好快步后退，避开剑尖，见招拆招。Alpha的击剑技术显然不错，占据上风，招招都压着他，乔纳森撇了撇嘴，故意大胆地赢上剑尖，在情绪激烈肾上腺素飙升的状态下，几丝信息素溢出，散发着温暖的阳光和玉米味，看着alpha本能的害怕伤到omega向后一缩剑，他趁机抬剑扣在了alpha的胸口。

“你输了。”乔纳森有些得意的开口，合理的利用自己的omega的性别优势，这一点他做的很好，“我叫乔纳森。”他摘掉了护具，向alpha伸出了手。

“雕虫小技。”alpha有些闷闷地嘀咕道，同时回应道，“达米安，达米安韦恩。”不少孩子听到他的姓氏后缀都深吸了一口气，开始轻轻的叽叽喳喳聊着什么，而他本人却不甚在意的越过了他们径直走向了房间。

这有些不对劲，那个omega的信息素，他那么多熟悉，他曾经在他的父亲身上也闻到过，那是已结合的AO之间交融的信息素，不过那是在很久之前了，他大概还只有三岁？不过随着联结的淡去，他很少在能闻到那样浓郁的信息素味道了。后来他每次闻到这种温暖熟悉的味道是从那个抛弃他的omega每年会在他生日时寄来的生日卡片上，而达米安靠它们想象他温柔的母亲。那样柔和温暖的信息素一直深深的镌刻在达米安的心中，让他厌恶，又眷恋。

但这都不能表明他为什么对着那个小omega失手了，哦，假如布鲁斯知道了他这么做肯定会让他加练，这是他成为罗宾史上的考验。感谢上帝，布鲁斯不知道这一点。

“嘿，韦恩少爷，要和我们一起打牌吗？”omega倚靠在他的床边，大胆地用手指戳弄着他的脸颊。

“怎么，你要尝试把身上的衣服都输给我吗？”达米安拉住omega的手腕，把他扔在了自己的床铺上，尝试从自己的脑子内调取出自己的父亲擅长的在各类酒会宴会上逢场作戏调笑的技能。

三个小时后，达米安··输掉了自己3个月的零花钱·韦恩，感觉自己要在做家务的道路上坚持力行，并且悲痛无比。3个月，13周，80刀，他干整整一周家务才5刀！！哦，这个该死的omega，他怎么会看上去知道你要出什么牌呢。

沉着冷静，达米安。于是预估自己即将走上打工赚钱的韦恩家族继承人，忿忿掀掉了牌桌，因为半夜声响太大被和乔纳森罚到单独禁闭小屋。

拒绝赌博，从现在做起，从我做起。

“所以，我们现在只能住在一起了。”黑发omega有些生气地哼了一声，卷紧了自己身上的被子，“你要过来睡吗？这张床其实还蛮大的。”他看向那个现在坐在窗棂边盯着外面的雨的alpha，天气有些转凉，房间里的空气有些阴湿。

“谢谢。”alpha依旧坐在床边，没有任何好像要挪动屁股的想法，他的神情忧郁，单手在玻璃上画着简笔画。

“嘿，你在想什么？”乔纳森坐起，从自己的箱子里提溜了一件稍大的外套递给达米安，“你会感冒的。”

“只是一些琐事。”达米安接过了外套，突然一愣，把自己的整个脑袋都埋进那件稍大的甚至颜色有点洗的发白的外套里，深吸一口气，痴迷地闻嗅着落在自己鼻尖的味道，良久，他抬起头，紧紧地拽住了乔纳森的领子，恶狠狠的说道，“你从那里搞来的这件外套。”

“这是我爸爸的。”乔纳森被他的突然发力震惊到了。

“什么？你爸爸叫什么？”达米安有些颤抖，那些他曾盼望的、乞求父亲让他去见自己母亲的愿望从未实现过，但现在，有什么要被彻底揭开了。

“克拉克肯特，”乔纳森吃惊的看着眼前这个alpha，alpha泄露出来的信息素奇异的并没有让他感到压迫，反而让他的心中充盈着安全感。

“他长这个样吗？”一张被撕成一半的照片被放在乔纳森的眼帘之下，那个穿着一身别扭的西装，黑框眼镜，面容柔和有些脸红的omega正是他的爸爸，“是的。”他听到自己怎么说，他从自己的书包口袋中掏出了另半张照片，它们严丝合缝的重新完整在了一起，就像倦鸟归巢，生来如此。

“我想我们应该干一件大事。”达米安将自己的眼神从那个笑着的omega的照片中移开，酸涩的嫉妒感难得地占据了他的心，“为什么我们不交换身份让他们重新在一起呢。”

一辆黑色的轿车停在了暑期夏令营的营园门口，一位即使在夏日里也穿着西装三件套的年长者走下车为乔纳森拉开了车门。

“谢谢！”乔纳森轻声说道，这获得了老人的一个惊异的微笑，他想要礼貌回应微笑的嘴角突然僵住。‘该死，NO GREETING!(不要打招呼！)你是韦恩家族50亿财产的继承人，只需要放松，表情最好严肃一点，职员和阿尔弗雷德不会发现的。哦，该死，你可真是父亲的乖宝贝，连装模作样一下都不会！’他的双胞胎兄弟达米安的训斥声立马反射性的出现在他的耳边，让他畏惧地打了个寒颤。

“空调太冷了，达米安少爷？”老人贴心地注意到了这一点，把车内空调的温度上调了几度。

“谢谢你，阿福。”乔纳森努力让自己的脸作出一副面无表情又显出高傲自大的神情（经过他几周的观摩学习，此表情伪装惊人）。路上漫长几个小时的车程让他的思绪飘离到几天前。

森林里的营地在晚上格外的吓人，咕咕唧唧的渡鸦和猫头鹰就在他们的头顶徘徊，快要熄灭的篝火堆还散发着猩红色的光，红色的火舌舔舐着焦炭。一簇火焰突然上升，在空中画出一个椭圆形的圈，半饷，一个金发穿着黄褐色风衣的男人踩在了快熄灭的火堆上。

“叛逆期？你从你爸那里偷得召唤通讯的硬币。”男人似乎对于出现在这里并不吃惊，他点起一只烟用发红的烟头指向达米安，“哇哦哇哦，一个小omega，我猜测你们是兄弟关系。”他用一个奇怪的银质小物件在乔纳森的脑门上扫过。

“别废话了，康斯坦丁，我需要混淆人对外貌与信息素认知的魔法物品。”乔纳森突然被他的兄弟拉到身后，只能看见那个金发的男人在自己的风衣口袋里掏出一把硬币和挂坠。

“一枚来自地狱第四层——贪欲的金币，传说它的原料有圣人的脊骨、地狱三头犬的血液，上面的图案由达芬奇设计。”一枚金质的沉甸甸的硬币被抛在了乔纳森的怀里，上面的刻印精致，表面凹凸不平。

“你想要什么作交换？”穿着带另一个父亲信息素的夹克的达米安问道。

“NOTHING.”时空之门再次开启又关上，黄褐色的风衣就这样消失在他们的眼前。‘看你们父亲们的好戏就足够了。’

“我们走。我得给你好好介绍一下你将会遇到的人。”他们走向了宿舍。

乔纳森走下车，踏入韦恩庄园，庄园内的巨大的私人花园——种满了蔷薇和玫瑰，私人泳池，客厅里放得昂贵的明朝古董花瓶这些都让他纳罕，但他却只是快步地走上二楼（用上了他最大的克制力才不让他自己跑起来），按捺住自己激动的心情，找到那个特殊的他十二年未曾谋面的父亲的房门，耐心地敲了三下。

“进来。”门里低沉好听的声音这样说。

“父亲！”乔纳森立即穿过房间，直奔到发声地——他父亲的床边，给了床上的人一个热烈温暖的拥抱。这之后他立马感到里不对劲，他的父亲没有穿上衣，身上还有着惊人的疤痕（他们如此显眼，以至于他不使用X视线也能看个一清二楚），“你受伤了？”

“不是什么大问题。”他的父亲小心的把他毛茸茸的脑袋放在自己的胸口，用自己的手揉着他蓬松的额发，而他则安逸地靠在父亲的胸口，感受这迟到了十四年的温暖。

“你想要喝蔬菜汁吗，你的最爱？”乔纳森看着父亲套上一件宽松的休闲衬衫对着自己发问，‘啊，蔬菜汁，他最讨厌喝的就是蔬菜汁了，达米安的口味如此独特吗？’他这样想道，努力让自己的脸部浮现一个‘听见最喜爱的食物非常愉快’的表情，“当然。”他说道。

他们走下楼，在阿尔弗雷德（‘我们的管家以及家人’）的目视下乔纳森拿了一杯蔬菜汁，黏腻苦涩的口感粘附在他的舌苔上乔纳森想要呕吐。

“你可以回房间里把它们喝完，今天晚上我要考考你的功课。”当他的父亲布鲁斯韦恩这样说的时候，乔纳森总算松了一口气，“好的，父亲。”他努力迈着绅士（主要是缓慢）的步伐，回到了自己的房间，立马便把那杯深绿色的液体给倒进了下水管道，“该死。”他一边用清水漱口一边这样想。

*

“该死。”当达米安坐了四个小时的大巴车总算在天黑之前赶到那个看上去老破小（实际上只是不在市中心而已）的小公寓，用他的兄弟的那串挂着蝙蝠镖形状的幼稚挂坠的钥匙打开公寓的门猛然被一个温暖的怀抱拥入时，他忍不住在心中暗骂。

Omega香甜又温暖的信息素把他围了个整，这和那件旧夹克上的味道相差无几，但那种产生心灵共鸣的让他整个脊背都舒缓熨帖的发软的感觉几乎从他的脚底直冲他的脑袋。‘难怪他该死的老爹就这样沦陷了。’达米安把自己的脑袋搁在下蹲的omega的肩膀上，他梳得严整的头发已经被揉的蓬松，原本身上的锐利的信息素味道（在魔法的隐藏下只有他自己闻得到）就像被撒入了爆米花一样杂着玉米的甜香。这准能让‘蝙蝠侠’大吃一惊，哼，‘NOW, WHO IS THE DADDY .(现在谁才是爸爸？)’，这个把自己omega搞丢的垃圾alpha。

这样想着，他继续心安理得把自己埋进omega的怀里。

“晚饭已经准备好了，小乔。”他被拉到餐桌前，桌上早就放着玉米浓汤，苹果派，牛肉豆子。没有一样看上去有着米其林星级餐厅的考究装盘，达米安点评道，随后就迅速被这些 朴素又好吃的堪萨斯地方菜给征服了。

“你好了吗？”浴室门外的omega，他的父亲，现在达米安知道他叫克拉克·肯特，正在门外小声的询问。浴室里水汽让他的眼前雾蒙蒙一片，达米安小心的倚靠在洗手台上，从自己的衣服口袋里拿出那枚金色带着诡异图案的硬币，迅速地把它放进浅蓝色的睡衣口袋里。“我很好。”他打开了门。

“从前有一条小美人鱼，她有一副动听的嗓音，她对海洋之外的世界充满了好奇...”达米安抱着自己怀中的那只据说乔纳森非常喜欢的小机器人，有些困倦的听着克拉克念那些乏味无趣的童话，“最终，他们幸福快乐的生活在了一起。”昏黄色的灯光下，omega精致的侧脸显得格外的温暖，他坐在达米安的小床边，小心地诵读着那一个个童话。

“晚安。”达米安忍不住挽上omega的肩膀，他太久太久没有这样的记忆了，这样温和的普通到极点却又让他嫉妒的不行的该死的记忆，一点点水（也许是他手上的）打湿了克拉克肩膀，“晚安。”他听见自己这样回应。

“晚安，小乔。”

他躺在那张狭小的床上，这间儿童房甚至还没有他在韦恩庄园房间的厕所大，更别提他自己的书房，房间和训练室。但他只希望这样的时光，长一点，再长一点。

“乔纳森，不要忘记带上你的小地球仪！”克拉克从储物柜里抽出那只小巧稍显粗糙的手作地球仪，拿一个小的纸袋子把它装里起来放在了小桌子上。

今天当他早早地走进乔纳森的房间打算把预计还窝在温暖的被单里的小omega唤醒的时候，却发现乔纳森早已经起来正俯趴在小书桌前翻动着还剩下小半空白的科学作业，在上面添上一个又一个的数字。“希望你不会赶作业赶的太累，但说实话小乔，你真的不应该把假期作业留到这么晚的。”

他低下头亲了亲儿子的后脑，出乎意料地闻到了清新的柠檬牙膏味道。“这可真是早起的苦工不是吗？”他退出了儿童房，顺带着送了一杯热牛奶到了乔纳森的房间。

“已经完成了！”当克拉克刚刚准备好早饭，把镶嵌在面包条中的鸡蛋从锅子里移到餐盘上时，他的小omega就已经理好了书包拿着那个小纸袋子并把它们放在了餐椅上。“今天还要入学考试哦，小乔，昨天小学老师又给我发短信。别太紧张！我的小太阳。”他用手臂把正正襟危坐在餐桌上用儿童餐叉切开半凝固的蛋黄的儿子拢入自己怀中一秒钟，在他的小太阳额头上落下一个轻吻。

“嗤。”达米安疲惫地打了个哈欠，数学课老师依旧喋喋不休地念着‘一条边边长为3，另一条边的边长为4，那么这个三角形剩下的最后一条边的边长是多少？’，他大概早在三岁的时候就学会这些简单的算法了。

“May I have the honor?”温和的青年老师并没有对达米安格格不入的行为感到不满，“ please , little gentleman.”达米安不得不戳弄着自己分到的简单算术题目（那不过是几十，几百之间的乘除法罢了），颇有些不耐烦地念出了那个数字“5，那用到了勾股定理。”他很快就得到了老师的一句“good job！”，之后便又重新沉浸在了在算术题试卷背后写“C·K”之中。

“我们对此感到抱歉，肯特先生。但我们恐怕乔纳森已经不适合继续在这所小学上学了。”年长温和穿着套裙的女士小心的替克拉克打开了门。“在这个暑假您有带他去上什么成长营？你们家族历史上有没有出现过哪些不那么普通（ordinary）的人？”

“我们只是去参加了3周的营地，小乔还拿了童子军奖章。事实上，我的父母亲都在堪萨斯的农场工作，我们只是一个普通的家庭罢了。恕我冒犯了，女士，小乔在学校里干了什么坏、糟糕的事吗？”克拉克想了想还是收回了那个“did something bad”的想法，年幼的omega很聪明，一直在班级里保持着中上游的水平。

“他很聪明，远远比上个学期聪明多了，科学，数学，微积分，他好像什么都突然懂了。我甚至要猜想你为他报了什么天才少年潜力激发营。上帝啊，我们教的东西对他来说太简单了，留在这所学校并不会乔纳森最好的选择。”女士将一张背面被幼稚涂抹的算数试卷和达米安的答题集对着克拉克摊开，“别担心，我知道哥谭有一所很不错的私立中学，今天下午2点的时候他们发来传真——他们可以为乔纳森提供全额奖学金，你知道的，那些老牌的哥谭学校还是出手大方的。”

克拉克沉默了一瞬。

Gotham , 哥谭。那座充满了犯罪，令人迷醉的欲望和金钱的城市。

“这所学校有很好的安保，所以你不需要担心，肯特先生。”

这不仅仅是一座城市，那还千丝万缕的连着一个名字，三个字的音节在喉头打转却不再被说出。布鲁斯，布鲁斯韦恩。没有人知道克拉克曾和布鲁斯韦恩在一起，但所有人都会看哥谭日报每周刊布的绯闻——“常换常新！韦恩女友名单大公布”。

但这不仅仅是一个没被登记在名单上的名字。克拉克·韦恩，他曾经有那么一段时间，自豪而又心安理得的在自己的身体健康登记表写过它。

在枪击案后幸存的年轻富豪和刚刚高中毕业打算来一个环游世界的间隔年的准大学生，蜜里调油的时间是短暂的，布鲁斯回到哥谭后停不下的绯闻和夜晚冰冷的空荡荡的床铺，再接着就是打破了纸糊的平静的意外怀孕，矛盾，克拉克不得不平衡着自己的能力和家庭，而那些没完没了的绯闻，总是早出晚归的丈夫彻底的耗尽了年轻omega的信心。他不在那儿，当乔纳森或者另外一个小家伙第一次用小拳头撑开他们omega母亲的肚皮时，他不在。他不在那儿，当omega因为缺少alpha的信息素而韦恩还不知道在哪里出那几周的豪华游艇与整个芭蕾舞团的没完没了的差，他不在。当有一次，克拉克因小腿的抽动而在午夜惊醒看见了刚刚淋浴完准备进入房间的布鲁斯时，他说出了那句话：“我们离婚吧。”

午夜梦回，克拉克都会仔细的如老牛反刍般的咀嚼着那句话。Alpha身上还带着刚淋浴完的湿气，为了避免打扰到自己怀孕的omega妻子，他在客卧完成了洗漱，多么体贴。哪怕知道alpha刚刚从一个宴会中赶回，消息流通迅速的小报们拍摄下的“韦恩酒醉！深夜派对私会绯闻女郎”的照片已经迅速洗劫了社交网络让克拉克的手机震动个不停。

他们分开了，理所当然的，他带走了乔纳森，而另一个小alpha则归给韦恩。这是极其公平的，一人一个，alpha和omega分别带走一个孩子，没有后续的接触，不会为这个富有的家族留下一丝一毫的肮脏劣迹，他们再无联系。

原本不安的坐在桌前的Omega愣神，隐秘的自心底最深处钻出的一丝酸楚瞬间掌控了他的所有感官，omega生来便想将自己的幼崽安在自己怀中的筑巢效应开始令他放在身侧的指节发颤，Twins，双胞胎中的另一个哪去了？为什么他不在克拉克筑好的温馨的公寓里抱枕堆中，天性让他责备自己。

哥谭，克拉克小心的感受着这个简单的词在自己口腔跳动。

“肯特先生？”

“抱歉女士，我只是有些震惊了。谢谢您，我会考虑的。”克拉克匆匆拿走了女士递来的明信片。

“爸爸？”身型不高的男孩半翘着脚尖靠在办公室的墙上，仔细拨弄着自己的手指，原本一直落在办公室铭牌的目光在克拉克出现后立马就汇聚到了年长的omega身上。“有事吗？”

“你真的很聪明，乔纳森。”克拉克攥紧了男孩的手，思绪却游离开去，布鲁斯也并不完全是个花花公子。事实上，因为绯闻而闻名美国的富豪总是知道那些克拉克喜欢或是从未涉猎的领域，古典哲学，机械，化学。而现在乔纳森变得越来越像那个alpha了。也许也会变得更像那个小alpha，他们本该是兄弟而克拉克甚至不知道那个alpha男孩的名字，他会叫什么Thomas，还是之前想好的Lucas和olive，听上去他们都会成为律师或医生。

“我们回家吧。”omega眼角发红。

“达米安少爷，牛奶。”乔纳森小心地从阿尔弗雷德的手中接过那杯热烘烘的茶饮并搁在自己摊开的书页上，难懂的积分运算和行星知识将他搞得头昏脑胀的，他难以想象明明都是同一个omega生的，为什么达米安就能跳级到了十二年级。他吸收知识的速度并不慢，在班级里也是名列前茅，不过克拉克也并没有让他跳级的想法——一切都是为了一个完整的循序渐进的童年。

所以现在，乔纳森只能努力的把自己投入到计算中去试图跟上和他同样聪明却进度远超自己的兄弟的步伐。他明天还需要交AP作业！难以想象！

钢笔的墨迹在纸页上滑动，从一个圆润的圆圈到另一个圆润的圆圈。乔纳森只是在无聊的瞎画，而这一切落入管家的眼中。“我不常说这样的话，但达米安少爷您忘记了对于这些简单的作业您一向是忽略了计算只写上一个答案吗？让我想想，您是不是把答案集放在了书柜最左的第三个架子上？”

“哦， 谢谢你，阿福！”乔纳森努力的不让自己在年长的管家面前跳起来，只能继续低头握着水笔装作在本子上写上一些数字！有答案！太棒了！

“我应该和老爷说为您安排一位统筹学习的家庭教师。”阿尔弗雷德在退出房间关上门前说道，并努力的装作没有看到自己的小少爷突然下塌悲伤的肩膀，他失败了。一个微笑挂在了阿尔弗雷德的唇角，没有什么比一个韦恩家族的继承人更能让他高兴了，如果有，那么就是两个韦恩家族的继承人。

“嘿，达米安，你得整个法子，虽然这个决定不单单是你一个人做的，但是我有大麻烦了！”年轻的小Omega泄气地坐在沙发上，他今天正在学校度过了一个“充实”的一天，作为目前韦恩家的唯一继承人“达米安•韦恩”，乔纳森得到了太多的“关注”，老实说那糟透了。当然他的父亲，他们的父亲——布鲁斯韦恩，乔纳森不怀疑他爱着他们。但这个“老家伙”总是成天上着报纸封面。看看那些浮夸的新闻吧！《惊！四月恋情结束》《安娜or安妮，好事成双，韦恩的“双管齐下”》《大闹董事会，亿万基金宝贝》

乔纳森真忍不住为自己的爸爸叹了一口气，这可真是糟糕的作风。当然，这并不是完全的说他对于自己父亲失望了，事实上，自打他来后，他可以感受到布鲁斯增加了放在他身上的精力，一周内总有着好几天当乔纳森在沙发上边看电视边完成自己的科学课模型作业时，父亲则会坐在靠窗的那一次哗啦哗啦的翻着报告或者什么的，一坐就是几个小时，但他们却很少交流。那个口不择言管不住自己话的韦恩就好像从父亲的躯壳中移去，变成一个完完全全的冷漠又严厉的人。

现在，怀着满腹的苦水，乔纳森不由得想念自己的Omega父亲，想念自己那张不大却柔软能给他所有安全感的小床。“我真的不能够再自己忍下去了，父亲他也太可怕了，你要知道有一天我路过书房，他突然把我叫进去要考校我的法语。我可真是一句话也说不出来啊，达米！救救我！”

“嘿，放松宝贝，别像个爱哭的Omega一样好吗？他没那么严肃！你就只要，忽略他，反正他要花大量的时间在自己的‘大事情‘上。”达米安小心的握着座机的柄，张望着隔着一扇门的厨房，克拉克正在那里准备着今天的晚餐，他的鼻尖已经可以嗅到苹果派的清香。当你的馋虫被勾起的时候，即使是自认最优秀，最完美，远超所有前任的罗宾也是相当放松的，一想到自己可以远离固定家务和黑漆漆的无时无刻尝试教育的他的老蝙蝠并且享受的Omega无微不至的亲情服务，达米安也能将“换人”事件暴露发生的后果给抛之脑后。

就算被发现，那又怎么样。既然自己的Omega兄弟已经在Omega温香暖玉的怀里享受的12年，是时候轮到达米安来享受了，要是老蝙蝠前来找他。他可并不畏惧在大街上朝着警员大喊：“这个人让我摸他的下身！”布鲁斯韦恩可会被警察抓起来关上个几小时。年轻的alpha从不畏惧挑战长者，尤其是他的alpha父亲。

“哦，但是，我觉得我真的搞不定这个。”阿尔弗雷德从厨房里端着小甜饼走向客厅，乔纳森只好拉着那根颇长的电话线蹩脚的躲进了橱柜里。“哦，天呐！”他的alpha父亲不知道从哪个角落里冒了出来，正在乔纳森面前的前走动着，手的黑影遮住了照进橱柜缝的阳光。

“嗨，爸爸！”

布鲁斯打开橱柜，看见里面的一张由于过于紧张而有些绯红的脸蛋，还有手腕上缠绕着的电话线。“你在做什么？”他问道。哦，你真的要这么问吗，大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠侠，瞧瞧你儿子手上的还绕着的电话线，答案不是已经一目了然了吗？你别说自己不知情，你可是默许着自己的两个儿子互相联络好让克拉克来找你不是吗？你这个懦弱的蠢蛋。

“厨房里可不是玩捉迷藏的好地方，达米安。”alpha的嘴唇动了动，归于沉默。哦，你在为他们打掩护不是吗，为什么你不敢去找克拉克呢，为什么把每年的那一份属于克拉克肯特和乔纳森肯特的调查报告都束之高阁呢，布鲁斯韦恩。

“哦，我知道的。我很快就出去。”乔纳森窘迫的拽了拽电话线。

“5分钟后来书房找我，儿子。”乔纳森听见alpha父亲的话喘了一口大气，趁着布鲁斯离开的工夫把电话放到了原位。但，父亲到底要叫自己做一些什么呢？该不会又是什么奇怪的语言学知识吧。

“嗨，父亲。”年幼的Omega小心的推开的书房的门，毫不意外的看见自己的父亲正坐在书桌前，但和之前的数次“书房谈话”不同，这次布鲁斯的桌前什么也没放。年长alpha所有的注意力都放在这个刚打开门的儿子身上。沉默的诡异气氛让乔纳森忍不住咽了几口口水。

“过来儿子，你已经足够大了，所以我不得不像你坦白一些事情。比如说，一些我的私人择业。”布鲁斯小心的观察着站在门边的乔纳森，紧张但冷静，和克拉克很像，即使是大楼有坍塌的危险也打扰不了这位Omega站在第一线报道新闻。

“怎么样的私人择业，我的意思是，你不是已经是韦恩集团的董事（虽然是名誉董事）了吗？”乔纳森走到书桌前，尝试把自己的手放到alpha父亲的肩膀上，难道是韦恩集团破产了，倒闭了，韦恩集团继承人要上街住桥洞了？哦，这听起来并不好，如果爸爸不介意的话，他可以接受父亲搬到大都会来一起住。

“有时候，出于一些必要的人生抉择，我们会•••”布鲁斯突然语噎，尤其是当他看到Omega儿子悲伤的劝慰表情时。“I am Batman!”于是他迅速的给自己准备开展的谈话下了个结论。

不会吧，难道乔纳森不喜欢蝙蝠侠？这可和他近期的调查不相符，难道那个一直晃荡在书包上的蝙蝠侠挂件是达米安的？还有那条阿尔弗雷德在乔纳森恳求下买的蝙蝠侠毛毯也是？难道一直喜欢蝙蝠侠的人是达米安，天呐，他的alpha儿子不会有恋父情节吧。该死，这是因为缺少Omega父亲的陪伴吗？布鲁斯感到疑惑，但他很快意识到这是个千载难逢的机会，一个极好的正当理由把克拉克约出来。

“WHAT!”乔纳森忍不住尖叫起来，“你确定，我以为你最多只是资助了蝙蝠侠！哦，papa，你要知道我并不会因为你不是蝙蝠侠而感到失望的。但是你确实是，对吗？”这应该不是个哄孩子的谎言吧，Omega可以感受到的心脏因为过于兴奋几乎跳的和蜂鸟一样快了。

“你想要看看我的蝙蝠洞吗，也许我还可以带你夜巡什么的，在我下班之后。”布鲁斯放松的呼了一口气，按下笔架上的按钮，放满孤本的柜子打开，露出一个黑黢黢的有着正在上行电梯光亮的入口。

“我来开车。”乔纳森搂起不停的在自己身后晃荡的绿色披风把它拽在怀里以免摔个跟头。一周的软磨硬泡后，他的alpha父亲——蝙蝠侠，同样也是布鲁斯韦恩，总算愿意带着他在“夜间工作”后到韦恩庄园附近几十英里的土地上兜风。

“不行。”蝙蝠战衣的传声器发出低沉的判决，让年幼的Omega抖了抖，不过孩子们总是对新物件适应良好，乔纳森现在也没有那么畏惧又崇拜“蝙蝠侠”了，当脱下了战衣的夜间守护者，黑漆漆的大蝙蝠每夜都盯着你完成家庭作业时，相信我，老兄，你也会对这些奇诡又温情的事情适应良好的。

不过，这可不一样，这和尊严有关。蝙蝠侠不想要自己的未成年孩子开蝙蝠车，还是只是轻视的性别歧视的拒绝Omega“染指”这辆车。不论原因是什么，这都令年轻的Omega有些生气，于是他继续发出自己的要求：“我知道怎么开。”

作为一个将来的，至少是几十年后可以拥有玛莎奶奶和乔纳森爷爷的农场的合法继承人，乔纳森像他的Omega父亲一样，早早的学会在收获季节帮把手，虽然他只有十二岁，但这并不意味着他什么也不懂，相反他知道不少修理机械的知识，他和克拉克曾经一起修好过农场的发电机，而驾驶农场的拖拉机乔纳森也是说得上得心应手。当然驾照是个大问题，但说实在的，谁会要查蝙蝠侠的驾照呢？

“不行。”布鲁斯独断的拒绝了自己的Omega幼子。他可不想乔纳森出什么意外而明天蝙蝠侠还是必须开着蝙蝠车夜巡，蝙蝠车也不能出什么意外。“上车，我的小鸟，返回鸟巢后让阿尔弗雷德把车库里，我想想，那辆黑色的兰博基尼给你，那辆低调多了，你最喜欢什么颜色？”

乔纳森立马被自己的alpha父亲转移了注意力,不是吧，天呐，他竟然要拥有一辆属于自己的车了，他边跑上副驾边和布鲁斯说道：“oh ,man，不是吧，我真的不能相信，我该告诉克拉~”他自满又骄傲的话突然一顿，布鲁斯可不能知道他和达米安的小秘密，“克莱尔，我的意思是，那个在我们班上的女生。”

“这不错，我们在帕里斯餐厅见怎么样亲爱的？哦，我怎么会不记得你呢，我可是一天一天的都念着你呢。”布鲁斯对着电话另一个娇俏女子说道，他面色诚毅，但这并不妨碍“哥谭王子布鲁西”的演绎。猫女，她最近好像和哥谭里的不少黑帮份子有上了关系，他们想要在哥谭里拿到什么？

“亲爱的？为什么样的人对着电话另一头的人大呼亲爱的？韦恩有在和什么人约会吗？”乔纳森忍不住小声的嘀咕道，天呐，他可不能让韦恩和什么Omega谈上恋爱最终结婚，说不定和布鲁斯结婚的Omega还会虐待他和达米安，让他们留在地下室扫壁炉的炉灰那样。

年幼的Omega忍不住脑补了自己alpha兄弟达米安穿上灰姑娘带着补丁的裙子，系上围裙，做出一个迪士尼标准将要绽放歌喉的姿势。这是在是他过可怕了，达米安会把他们的继母和三个姐姐都杀掉了。他

需要现在通知达米安，如果布鲁斯韦恩一定要和什么人在一起，那一定是克拉克肯特好吗，他们的Omega父亲一向无所不能，搞定一个alpha，绝对是小菜一碟。

电话铃很快就串起了两位兄弟之间的革命友情，一个破坏韦恩恋情，保卫父母爱情的计划被刻不容缓的实施了起来。

“哦，赛琳娜，你知道我确实是对你出现在哥谭的原因非常的感兴趣。”布鲁斯拿起自己装着姜汁汽水的香槟酒杯抿了一口，他有信心今晚从赛琳娜•凯尔的口中套出些东西。韦恩庄园，这可是他的主场。虽然猫女的在场对于韦恩家族饱经风霜的名贵瓷器画作是个考验，但是布鲁斯相信自己的长辈们会理解的。

特别是阿尔弗雷德，他每20分钟都要路过宴会厅检查一下桌上的明朝花瓶的行为已经让布鲁斯有些无奈，而老管家固执的理由也无所反驳：“这对花瓶是您的祖父母从一位商人那里购得的，原本是一对，在您烧掉之前的老宅后好不容易生存下来。它们是由克拉克少爷亲自放在桌上的，虽然对于您挥霍韦恩家族财富的行径我已经视若无睹甚至帮凶其中，但这只花瓶尤其特别，我希望您下一次把韦恩庄园炸了的时候克拉克少爷还会依旧帮忙把它们恢复原位。”

“哦，布鲁斯，我只是偶尔来这座城市打打秋风，逛几个珠宝店顺便为自己的收藏添砖加瓦罢了。”穿着黑色紧身晚礼服的猫女将自己的手指从布鲁斯的肩膀往下滑，她和布鲁斯一向是逢场作戏各取所需，一时间，头顶的吊灯在摆放着玫瑰的台面上闪出旖旎的颜色，布鲁斯拉住了赛琳娜下滑的手，“谁派你来的？”双方都知道对方的秘密身份，也就省了些废话。

性感的女人启唇，一个名字将出欲出。

“呼啾，呼啾~”愈发响亮鼾声从侧厅传来，打破了所有的旖旎情愫。

“哦，布鲁斯，让我来看看。”萨琳娜嘴角的笑愈发明显，拢了拢自己人造皮草的毛领，走入昏暗的偏厅。

年轻的韦恩家族继承人正妆模作样的拿着一本高级工程学的图书没有脱鞋踩在布鲁斯最喜欢的定制沙发上鼾声如雷。似乎被布鲁斯和赛琳娜进入的响声扰动，继承人屈起腿更用力的用自己在花园里踩脏的皮鞋用力的蹬了两下沙发，支起身体伸了个懒腰，顺带着揉了揉自己的眼角。“啊，我刚才看书来着，结果睡着了。怎么，怎么回事？”

“我没有打扰到什么吧？”乔纳森装作不懂得看着自己的alpha父亲揉皱的西装衬衣和刚才在宴会厅里舞蹈时为了制造套话情节故意被红酒弄脏的袖口。

“哦，布鲁斯，你都没有向我介绍过，这位是？”赛琳娜眼珠流转，偏头一瞥还试图在自己的儿子面前装的正经的布鲁斯笑了笑，哦，亲爱的，你都想出卖点色相来套话了，被自己的儿子摆了一道什么也没套出来也不是正常的嘛，正所谓青出于蓝胜于蓝。她现在对这位年轻继承人的母亲更加感兴趣了。

“我是达米安。”乔纳森挺直腰板努力不让自己听起来有些畏缩，像达米安一样有点黑帮老大的风范！“我是布鲁斯的——”他就不行一个女人突然知道自己的约会对象有了个儿子后不感到一丝气馁。

“我的被监护人。”布鲁斯打断了他的儿子，来的一个月里他已经初步摸清了两个兄弟交换身份的小计策，乔纳森并不是一个擅长谈判的人才，至少现在不是，他还是需要训练。而哥谭里的这一帮恶人亦或者是赛琳娜这类亦正亦邪又不停转换着立场的“英雄”不该列入非常了解自己儿子的表格。“我不希望那些贪婪的家伙和记者团来弄得更糟，达米安命途多舛。”

乔纳森就这样看着自己的alpha父亲给达米安安上一个命途多舛的命运，哦，老兄，这个命途多舛的缘由不就是你吗，你但死皮赖脸一点，达米安就不可能拥有一个在记者报道中“被Omega父亲遗弃”“被不知名的Omega用来向韦恩换了一大笔钱”“韦恩欺骗了Omega的感情并夺走了孩子”命途多舛的命运了。瞧瞧这场角色扮演游戏里克拉克和达米安的角色，令人捧腹。乔纳森知道自己的Omega父亲可不是电视剧里每天哭得梨花带雨的演员，克拉克坚定，有恒心，是一位不可多得的记者和普利策候选人。

“但是我依然相信我的Omega父亲非常的爱我。”乔纳森朝穿着晚礼服的意思破坏自己父母重新再一起机会的女士露出一个微笑，“非常高兴能认识您，美丽的女士。”

“我对自己的儿子所感到骄傲。”布鲁斯拿自己的大手揉皱了乔纳森的脑袋，“我们之后再讨论那些，现在让我们再讨论讨论你在哥谭的计划吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“pa，你们是怎么认识的？”达米安的屁股不安地搁在克拉克的工位上扭动，挥一挥手，尝试吸引正在审核新闻报告的Omega的注意力。

“我和谁？”年长的Omega细长的手指搭在黑色钢笔上，在报告的末尾写上一个审批通过的签名。他看上去十分冷静，但那紧锁的眉头会让任何一个站在他身边的alpha心忧，在之前的一段时间，则是“天才乔纳森的入学难题”。万幸的事，他的儿子的入学难题很快被韦恩企业所攻破，克拉克不得不说当韦恩集团成为大都会的一所私校的资助者他确实感到心惊肉跳，害怕布鲁斯会出现在他的面前，试图和他讨论孩子的抚养权问题。无事发生，韦恩集团就像慈善般的帮助了他们，然后离去。

“你知道的，那个男人，alpha。”达米安耸了耸肩，向克拉尔挤眼。

“我就知道有一天你会问这个问题的。”Omega的手指柔和的揉过达米安的头发，“他是个好人。我们是在一艘游轮上认识的。”像是在回忆，他把自己的幼子搂进怀中，释放出自己带着甜香的信息素。

“那婚礼呢？”达米安可不会放过一丝一毫的细节，尤其是当事情涉及到他和乔纳森的大计划时。

“没有婚礼。我们那时候非常的年轻又鲁莽，他确实有点疯狂，我是说你的alpha父亲，他求婚了，就在我们跳完舞后。”克拉克抽离思绪，十一年前的景象依旧如梦似幻的浮现在他的眼前。

“克拉——克，可以吗？”高大的alpha亲吻Omega白皙的手背，手掌却不容质疑的贴上Omega的后背，把克拉克从座位上拉起来带进闪烁彩灯的船上舞池。

“我别无选择不是吗？”克拉克知道自己在“出轨”，但他的双脚就像出轨的火车一样的不受控制，但那真的很不错，不是吗？alpha是那么的油嘴滑舌，就像他身上的一身体面的西装，一个富家子弟不会和一个堪萨斯乡下来的Omega小子来一段浪漫情缘呢，忘掉那些该死的莎士比亚的故事吧，克拉克。

“我只是、、不能把我的目光从你的身上离开了，你看，大厅里的所有alpha都在觊觎着你。”alpha低头，说话带出的热气压在克拉克的腺体边，让Omega绷紧身体，脊背愈发贴上alpha的手掌心。

“住嘴吧，布鲁斯。你醉了。”克拉克感觉自己晃悠在天际，alpha的耳鬓厮磨让他的超人感官变得模糊。

“嫁给我，克拉克。”alpha把克拉克带到人稍少的甲板边，在Omega的耳边魔术般的取出一只红玫瑰，小指钩住Omega的无名指。布鲁斯仰头，海风把他头发吹乱，他的心中从没有如此忐忑，蝙蝠侠，他不配拥有什么。当他回到哥谭时，他就打定主意放弃自己的生活。但，克拉克，他怎么能放弃这个蓝眼睛的好看Omega呢。

我可以杀了我自己，但至少要拥有Omega一晚。

不，一晚远远不够。

我要拥有他。

每时每刻，都不能让他离开我的视线，我们会有孩子，一个，两个，把韦恩庄园塞满，直到草坪上跑跑嚷嚷的都是他和克拉克的孩子。

Omega眼神闪烁，两颊泛红：“YES.”

“我需要一个牧师和证婚人！10000美金，没有吗，100000美金呢？哦，我看见你举起的手了，过来吧，牧师。”

即便是克拉克也阻止不了他的未婚夫的疯狂举止。

“学校给了我两张去游轮上的票，你知道的，私立学校，我们要在那里举行班级聚会。你会去的吧？”达米安看着Omega有些潮湿的蓝眼睛。

“当然，达——”Omega停止了自己的语调，把自己的话语咽在口中，在达米安的脑袋上继续揉着，“起来，我要工作了。真希望你永远也不会离开我。”

所有的孩子都认为他们的父母是天造地设的一对。

至少他们是这么想象的。

乔纳森，还有达米安。

所以，现在问题来了——他们该怎么让自己的父母们重聚在一起。

“相信我，乔纳森，当他们一见面，一切就会解决。没有人会不喜欢克拉克。”达米安窝在被窝里，尽情享受着没有夜巡的舒畅生活，“除非布鲁斯是个蠢蛋，就算他是，他也绝对会做些什么，戒指，求婚啊什么的。我有没有告诉你，布鲁斯书房的保险箱里有一对戒指，还有一枚蓝宝石的戒指，最最重要的是，有我们的奶奶的一串珍珠项链，非常华丽。非常糟糕的事，在12年前，它就丢失了。所以拿上那对戒指。”

“我会想办法搞定这些的。”乔纳森对着听筒另一头的兄弟说道，“我们该怎么弄那艘船，他们是在那个地方结婚的，还有那个最近布鲁斯一直围着打转的女人，他不会真的求婚吧。”

“别担心船，我登上了布鲁斯的瑞士银行账户已经把那家邮轮公司买下来了，我们可以随时随地调用维多利亚邮轮。”

“布鲁斯老爷，你也许该解释下这个？”早上八点，阿尔弗雷德把两张写着“维多利亚游轮——哥谭市立高中联谊会”的船票放在韦恩家族现任掌控人的床边，“达米安少爷今天早上把它们交给我的。”

“哦，你明明知道那是乔纳森，阿福。”布鲁斯撑起床单试图逃避那该死的阳光，最终还是支起身体看向自己的管家。“我才刚躺下不到半小时。”

“那我假设您也知道，韦恩家族的——‘布鲁斯韦恩’是如何将11年前就被韦恩集团收购并拥有所有权的游轮又一次买下并写到了您的名下。你不能逃避这个，老爷。又或者我假设您正期待并默许着这些小计划发生。”

“达米安做的，可不是我。”alpha撑起自己连续熬夜的眼皮，倒在床上。你在期待什么呢，布鲁斯，游轮，太糟糕了！骗一个涉世未深的Omega为自己生下两个孩子已经够糟糕了，你还指望什么，把自己冰冷的伤疤揭开，掀开蝙蝠侠的面具，好让那个失去父母夜晚的也在噩梦中笼罩克拉克？

你不能再接近克拉克。

为什么不，小丑已经被关进了阿卡姆，哥谭在蝙蝠侠数十年如一日的夜巡下变得安全许多，你不是那个糟糕的什么都处理不好的“新手蝙蝠侠”，你可以处理好这些的，而克拉克，Omega温暖的怀抱能解决你所有的问题。

克拉克不会再轻易地靠近你的，混蛋。

他会。

“容我在您思考的时候打断一下，玛莎夫人的珍珠项链在哪儿？”


	3. Chapter 3

“克拉克，爸爸，这是一个对我非常重要的场合，你能穿上西装来吗？”达米安拉住自己Omega父亲的手，严肃且郑重说道。

“我需要穿的非常严整，套上那些奢靡的首饰，再在手上戴上5个劳力士手表吗？”克拉克帮自己的儿子捋了捋刘海，达-米-安，他简直不能想象让这个小alpha离开了自己十一年，乔纳森现在就跟着布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德会照顾好他的小Omega的。

克拉克知道自己正在干一件大错特错的事，法律上来说，乔纳森归克拉克，达米安归布鲁斯，他不能这样非法的拥有达米安。

“没有那么夸张，但是你必须看起来光彩夺目（grogerous），这是我唯一的愿望，你能满足我吗？据说这次联谊会会有大人物来，你能拿出最好的一面来吗，老爸？”小alpha把自己的脑袋搁在克拉克的手臂上，“你永远都不会没得选的，我愿意永远和你在一起，永不分开。”

克拉克背过自己的儿子，像个恼人的小丑鱼爸爸把孩子紧紧抱住，“我会做任何你要我做的事。永远，我的小甜派。”在这次的哥谭家长见面会后，他会和达米安好好谈一谈，而乔纳森也必须回到自己的身边，就读一所温和又普通的平民学校。自分开后，他已经十一年没有见过布鲁斯，他不确信布鲁斯会不会在他把达米安还回去的那一刻申请禁止令禁止克拉克探访。

他们在很年轻的时候都深深的伤害了对方，有意无意。

“达米安，我有一些事情要同你商量。非常重要，我们家里也许会新加入一些成员。”布鲁斯滑动手机，查看达米安买下的那艘他和克拉克初见游轮的定位，船正朝着哥谭湾驶来，今天不到，明天也就到了。就像阿尔弗雷德说的一样，你不能让一只煮熟的鸭子飞出锅，布鲁斯韦恩绝不能第二次让自己的蓝眼睛小狗飞出手心。

“WHAT?”乔纳森吃了一惊，“新成员？你要收养凯琳娜•卡尔，我确实非常想要一个大姐姐。”管住你的嘴，卡瑟琳•卡尔？她哪里有自己的Omega父亲好了，哦，就像达米安说的，你需要在蝙蝠侠面前表现得谨慎，甚至愚钝，让这个会设计所有人反应计划的alpha无计可施。

“不，不，不，我只是想说关于一个新的母亲。”布鲁斯有些疑惑，凯瑟琳•卡尔，猫女，我的天哪，绝无可能。他只是想告诉乔纳森他打算追求他们的Omega父亲，韦恩家庭的当家主母的缺失以久，他也得给达米安找上一个靠谱的母亲，而且对于已育的Omega来说，母亲并不算一个生僻的称呼。要知道乔纳森和达米安的出生证明上，父亲：布鲁斯韦恩，母亲：克拉克肯特，也填写的非常清楚，难道现在这种生物学的严格称呼已经落伍了？

“该死的！%……***&&.”乔纳森开始语无伦次起来，他拿起自己的手指指向布鲁斯，“我绝对不会接受的！！！即使你是蝙蝠侠。”他惊叫了好一会，他才上气不接下气的对着布鲁斯说道，说完便直接奔上上楼。

%……***&&.

布鲁斯看着边惊叫着氪星语边跑开的自己的儿子，对着正安静地毫无波澜的擦着古董花瓶的阿尔弗雷德说道：“我们真的很确信这两个是我的孩子吧。”语毕，这位哥谭王子又信心满满的说道：“看来我的布鲁西花花公子恋爱业务早在十一年前就拓展到了太空，你应该把这一点记下来，阿福。我要打电话告诉福克斯，今年我们需要多发四十颗卫星上空。”

“达米安，布鲁斯要和凯瑟琳•卡尔结婚了！他刚刚打算告诉我，被我驳回了，但是你要知道阿尔弗雷德现在已经开始在布鲁斯的房间里放安全套了！”

“带上戒指，我们不能指望韦恩。我自有妙计，你只需要把布鲁斯韦恩的人带过来就好了，如果不行，你人一定要过来，这非常重要。这事关家庭！”电话另一头，达米安滑动着键盘发出一条短信。

好看的蓝色眼睛，一副特地更换的黑框眼镜，一点清新的香水，还有体面的棕咖色西装，别问为什么总是这个颜色，克拉克自己也不知道，但他知道布鲁斯曾经多么夸张的称赞过自己的棕咖色西装，所以这是个好选择。他现在看上去是个温和的Omega，但长期伪装的装束却让克拉克显得有些普通。在哥谭很少会有alpha参与学校联谊会，事实上总是Omega为孩子们参加这些活动，所以克拉克需要变得更加Omega一点，他不想要达米安为人所笑话。

他是达米安的Omega父亲，这也许是他们的最后一次家庭活动，他需要好好的准备，得体又能优雅的融入那群非富即贵的Omega中。达米安是如此的调皮聪明，克拉克希望自己能为他树立一个榜样。克拉克立起自己为了伪装而总是有些弯曲的脊背，跪坐在地毯上，撬开地板，从里面取出了一个丝绒盒子，一串惊世绝伦的珠宝正躺在里面。

那个Omega在移动，他不会不知道自己吸引了多少的眼球，那好看的脸蛋当然是一部分的原因，哦，在场为数不多的alpha们已经爱死了这个Omega淡淡的雨后清新空气的香水味，等不及的往前挨，人自有渠道，只需一个招呼，他们就能从参与联谊会的教职员工中打听出这个美丽的Omega正单身；而Omega更不用说，那串戴在克拉克白皙颈子上的珍珠项链早就夺走了那些戴着香奈儿迪奥高级珠宝的Omega太太们的光彩，珍珠，那么低调，但这些识货的太太们早就看出它的价值连城。

这个脊背挺直身形高挑的Omega轻轻抿了一口香槟，右手正牵着自己的儿子，多么好的一副宣传画，vogue杂志应该邀请他去拍家庭题材的封面，《花花公子》和《阁楼》等alpha读者为主的杂志也肯定会握紧拳头要让Omega为他们拍几张完美家庭完美Omega的照片，如果能露些后腰脊背白皙的皮肤就更好了。

但这些都绝对不会发生，有布鲁斯韦恩在就不会。

布鲁斯狠狠的把就被放在桌上，他正坐在游轮的二楼观景台看着克拉克窘迫的面对这些alpha的搭讪。他和克拉克可是有了两个孩子，他最为知道如何打动Omega，如何让Omega心软。

他起身，走下台阶，走向克拉克。

“bat move .（蝙蝠正在移动），各小组就位。把你偷到的戒指给我，乔纳森！”达米安超乔纳森使了个眼色，示意自己的兄弟赶紧溜出来，他也悄悄的离开了自己的Omega父亲。他绝对不会让自己多一个什么狗屁后妈的！

但这个Omega是如此的摄人心魂，布鲁斯是如此的胸有成竹，直到他和克拉克隔着一条泳池望着对方，克拉克戴了那条项链。他们都知道那意味着什么，Omega曾经要求布鲁斯收回这昂贵的礼物，但布鲁斯坚持赠与，甚至发出了如果克拉克不继续保留着珍珠项链他就不会在离婚协议书上签字。“我不会再戴着这个了，除非你和别的Omega结婚邀请了我，我一定会戴着它来。”Omega被威胁气鼓鼓地说道。

现在他就戴着那串项链，上帝啊，我一定要向克拉克求婚。布鲁斯是如此的风度翩翩，整齐的袖扣，由阿尔弗雷德精心挑选的蓝色格纹领带“不管是出席自己的婚礼还是出席克拉克与别人的婚礼，这都是不错的搭配”，布鲁斯韦恩绝对会大杀四方。

直到他被凯瑟琳•凯尔给踹进了泳池里。

“哦，布鲁斯韦恩！天呐！”水灌进了布鲁斯的皮鞋，衣服沉重万分湿哒哒的黏在身上，还有猫女的突然出现，但这都不能阻止布鲁斯向着那个吃惊的Omega前进。没有人可以阻止他在今天求婚，没有戒指，不打紧，十一年前布鲁斯韦恩可以什么都没有向克拉克肯特求婚，今天他依旧可以。

“克拉克，我真的感到非常的抱歉，对所有事情都感到抱歉，我不是为了这个而来的，我知道我现在非常的鲁莽，就像十一年前那样，我们经历了很多，我想知道你是否还可以给我一次机会，will you ma——（你会嫁——）”

布鲁斯韦恩被一脚踹进了泳池里，就在他刚刚单膝跪下的时候。另一位一头黑色，蓝眼睛的高大alpha接替了他的位置，这个alpha也是英俊非常，除了他额头上有些非主流的白色头发外。

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?(你愿意嫁给我吗，克拉克)。”年轻又英俊的alpha穿着有些紧身的阿玛尼西装，一把从乔纳森的手上拿过首饰盒子取出布鲁斯结婚时的那一枚婚戒，单膝跪地，对着克拉克流露出仰慕的神色。没有这个Omega他会当场死去的，在场的所有Omega太太都彻底沦陷，无不为克拉克答应这位alpha而呐喊。

“这人是谁？”乔纳森按住自己的兄弟的肩膀大叫，并且非常震惊的看着自己的alpha兄弟达米安视死如归的表情。

“我的一个死敌，杰森•托德，他曾经死掉但是又复活了，克拉克曾经和他关系非常好，他非常的喜欢克拉克，知道克拉克和韦恩离婚。别误会，他俩没什么，只是普通的感情，但是托德非常讨厌布鲁斯，他们已几年没有好好说过话了，因为一些原因，所以我在接到你的电话后立马短信了他，韦恩不能就怎么轻易的结婚。”

“那你这样搞有什么用吗？他们最终还是会把我们换回来的。”乔纳森叹气。

“别担心，我的小Omega。我告诉你了吗，托德是布鲁斯的养子，理论上来说是我的哥哥，如果他和克拉克结婚我们还是可以在一起的。该死，要是我在大几岁我就自己上了！哦，对了，这事成了后你就是托德的继子，你以后要叫我叔叔。”说着，乔纳森看着自己的alpha兄弟（凭借着康斯坦丁的神气法术，这个alpha现在还是一副乔纳森的样子）狠狠的掐了自己，让自己的眼眶充满泪水，视死如归表情严肃的冲上前去抱住了杰森托德的大腿。

“爸爸！”乔纳森听见达米安抱着杰森托德的大腿大叫，“我想让你当我的爸爸！”而这位正在求婚的人士也非常配合的潸然泪下，宛如一对父子，抱头痛哭的时候不忘把求婚戒指戴上克拉克的手指。

“我告诉你，这绝对是一场好戏，达米安真是一个狠人，他会成大事的。往好处想，也许这还能缓和家庭矛盾呢！”正站在看台上吃着鱼子酱饼干的年轻人对着正躺在躺椅上狂塞麦片的男人说道。


End file.
